Multiple applications require information about three-dimensional objects present in an environment. For example, various autonomous systems, such as autonomous vehicles and autonomous drones, utilize three-dimensional data of objects for collision and obstacle avoidance. In order to effectively navigate a three-dimensional environment, such autonomous systems need information about the obstacle, including information about the size and location of the obstacle, for example. Additionally, these systems may require estimates of how such an object interacts with the environment. One such representation of a three-dimensional object is a three-dimensional bounding box. A three-dimensional bounding box may be a simple representation of a three-dimensional object defined by eight corners and having a position, orientation, length, width, and height.